Welcome To The Harbor!
by Marie-S-Raven
Summary: Now docking, the H.S.M.S. Crack, flanked by the Crack Fleet, manned by the Crack Navy, and commanded by the Ship Masters! Collaboration one-shot-esque story with Draconicmaw, and join us as Fairy Tail finds a little crack lovin'.
1. Chapter 1: The Enemy of My Enemy

**Enemy Of My Enemy**

Hello! Welcome, welcome, come on in. Welcome to Crack Ship Harbor, where we make your cracked ship sail. I'm Marie Raven, one half of the illustrious Ship Master's. Due to laws regarding the docking and sailing of ships, you'll finds that my counterpart, **Draconicmaw** and I have had to split the work of making these babies seaworthy between the two of us. That is to say, this is a coalition piece where we, **Draconicmaw** and myself, will be collaborating to write this story by switching authors every other chapter. Site laws prevent duplicate stories from being posted, so to read the next chapter you'll have take a merry little jaunt over to the others' version, where their contributions will be posted. We hope you enjoy the voyage; we know we will!


	2. Chapter 2: Out on the Town

**The characters aren't mine, the universe isn't mine, Fairy Tail isn't mine, but I'll be damned if it stops me from mucking about with it!**

It was secluded. Dark, musty, and cramped too, but the important part was the seclusion. After all, it would hardly do to be discovered. What would people think: he, the Great Makarov Dreyar, fearless leader of the fairies, _here_ of all places. Some might think he was _hiding something._

'No', he thought with a scowl, 'that won't do at all.'

He released a deep, silent sigh, letting Crocus' night air fill his lungs, somehow managing to both center him and bring about that blissful, relaxed feeling that had been so elusive lately.

He pulled his thoughts away from their path: the glory of yesteryear, and the stress of today. He dwelled on them far too much as it was.

'Should be about-' the tolling of the midnight bells cut off his forming thought. The preceding silence seemed to ring, the sound continuing far past when it should have died. It almost sounded like-

"Footsteps" he whispered unbidden, a sudden rush of adrenalin filling him, welling up under his skin in a fear-induced cocktail that left him unable to so much as twitch.

'Is, is it, _her?_ '

His thoughts echoed around his skull, the same sentiment repeating countless times over.

The sound of footsteps came closer, obviously running, but trying to stay silent about it.

He was beginning to gain a light sheen of nervous sweat; all his fight or flight receptors now fully engaged, leaving room for all sorts of new anxieties began to plague his mind.

'What could happen, what _would_ happen, if _she_ were really here?' The thought had him almost shivering, tingles crawling down his spine.

Finally, the sound of the hurried footsteps on the cobblestone reached its zenith, pausing outside of the alleyway Makarov found himself currently occupying. He had almost managed to pull himself together enough to peer around the boxes he was, ehem, _located_ behind when the footsteps started up again.

Heading right towards him.

Makarov felt his breath catch, 'Oh Mavis, is it, could it, I, I.' His thoughts lost any semblance of order as the sleepless nights he'd spent with her on his mind, for really, what else _could_ he think of, began to scramble what few scraps of sanity his brats-and a long life as a mage as well as a parent-had left him..

Luckily for those few, and admittedly fragile remaining fragments, the presence reached him quickly, bright red hair a striking contrast against shining armor.

He hadn't felt such joy, such pure euphoria in what felt like months, _years_. The relief he felt upon seeing the Titania-his lovely, lovely Erza-nearly overwhelmed him, pushing out the fear he'd had until it was like a long ago dream, leaving him slumped against the wall at the sudden removal of his anxiety and distress. Some part of him dimly heard her acknowledge him with a "Master", but even that seemed far away, floating out on a cloud.

Moments past, neither side of the odd pair bothering to keep track of time as they stood there together, happy to be there, to be alone. They were comfortable, with the silence, and with each other. They knew why they were there, and their purposes matched, aligning until they became one.

Eventually, with the soothing balm of her presence purifying and eradicating the remaining vestiges of his fear and worry, Makarov spoke.

"You know the risks."

It wasn't a question, both understood the disaster they were all but inviting with this little rendezvous. They were playing with fire being out at this time.

And, unlike their impulsive, salmon-haired comrade, they had no protection from the flames.

Yet, there they were, and as Erza looked away from the mouth of the alleyway for the first time since arriving-a flush appearing on her face at that realisation-she knew that both of them needed this chance to be with the other, to share the burden for a moment.

"To be here, is, right now, better than being anywhere else," She paused, now looking her guild master fully in the eye as her chagrin faded. A playful glint entered her gaze," _You_ would of course agree."

Makarov blushed, stammering a bit at her words. After all, though he would say that he had suffered _quite_ a long while now, and even longer in heart than in time, it was undeniable that she'd known this, these feeling and these fears, for far, far longer. So was it therefor a stretch to be embarrassed at how he'd been managing the situation when one could look at her graceful-if only in comparison-handling of their shared situation?

"Well, you see, uh, I, that is, um, well", he stuttered, floundering.

Erza couldn't help it. All the stress and paranoia of the last weeks caught up to her at the sight of Fairy Tail's master, the man who would wrestle a dragon without hesitation, in such a state: stammering in denial hiding in some trash-lined alleyway. She laughed.

Not a giggle, nor a chuckle or a chortle. No snicker nor snigger passed her lips. No, this was a _laugh._ Bursting out from her and then from him in a short, but loud series of sounds, this was the laugh of the physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. It echoed through the alleyway, the walls amplifying the noise before releasing it into the night air.

The slamming of a nearby window-some resident night owl's protest to the noise-dispelled their levity as fast as it came. They froze, eyes once more locked as they silently tried to decide what to do. They couldn't, or rather, shouldn't stay there. Yet, the comradence they felt over the sharing of burdens and of laughter was _so_ nice. They felt lighter, more free. Thought of having to leave that to go back to the running and the fear was horrific.

Though neither would think back on it it again-after all, neither of the aforementioned parties were overly prone to introspection-there was a good chance that at least one of them, if not both, could have escaped the horrors to come if they'd not lingered in that moment of deliberation.

However, linger they did, and as they stood procrastinating their departure a light breeze began to spin around them, twirling bits of dust and debris and carrying with it a faint smell of perfume.

Or rather, _parfum_ , the Fairy Tail Mages thought as the wind around them continued spinning, and a faint sound of what might be footsteps reaching them.

"Master" whispered the usually fearless Titania, her face pale as a strangled whimper escaped his lips as they both whipped about to face the mouth of the alleyway."That was…" She trailed off, apparently unable to put voice to this horror as she stood there in their refuge turned dead end.. Makarov was in an even worse state. After all, while it was hardly the first time Erza'd been hunted down by a stalker-even if Ichiya _had_ been getting more aggressive of late-the eldest Deyar was but a greenhorn in the art of dealing with unwanted admirers.

Very, very, unwanted admirers.

He began to shake, trembling as the ever present fear and paranoia once more filled him, reaching henceforth unknown depths. It had taken over his life. These feelings-they consumed him. They stopped him from eating, from sleeping, he couldn't even keep his brats from tearing apart the guild hall anymore. Not since that old bag had set her sights on him.

And now she'd teamed up with that little troll? No wonder they'd been caught. Why they might as well have walked into the oven, apple and all, for the way they were serving themselves up by being together; not that they could have known.

The faint resonating sound grew louder; it was now unmistakably that of footsteps. Their fear held them frozen with muscles tensed to the point of immobilization and minds too numb with despair to tell.

The sound of footsteps grew ever closer. A wuffing sound reached their ears, almost as if-

"Sniff-Sniff."

"Mavis." The epithet that fell unbidden from Makarov's lips spoke of desperation and despair. Next to him, Erza began to tremble, her state rapidly devolving into an almost violent shaking as the first tuft of orange hair broke into their vision. Here sudden movement broke out as Erza's terror infused her limbs, her adrenaline granting her the speed of the damned.

For the two steps it took to carry quivering her behind her master.

Makarov, for his part, remained riveted in place as the advancing nightmare unfolded before him. Behind him, Erza was all but whimpering as she clung to herself in their darkened corner, the shadows the only thing left between them and their hunters. Ignoring the delusional little troll calling out to his "love," Makarov remained still. While he truly felt for the girl-even more so now that he himself had experienced the panic and dread a stalker brings about-he had his own problem to deal with.

 _Her._

Oh how she haunted him. He'd _never_ before imagined that there would come a day he would receive _unwanted_ female attention. He loved women! Their curves, their smooth skin, their curves, their mannerisms, and did he mention the curves? Some-ok, _all_ -might call him a pervert, but really he was just one who appreciated the female shape. That is, as long as the shape in question didn't look like it belonged to someone who could be Zeref's grandmother. So yes, one might say he was less than enthused at the prospect of a relationship with her.

She, unfortunately, held no such reservations.

The old bag was relentless in her advances. No time nor place was sacred. Makarov had lost count of the amount of times he'd had to run-pants around his ankles-out of the bathroom when he'd sensed her coming. It was ridiculous! The lengths he'd gone to avoid her, and now it would be all for naught? What sins had he committed to deserve this?!

Some part of him dimly registered Blue Pegasus's parfum sniffing creep bounding around him towards Erza-and her second bought of adrenaline as her kick sent him flying-but the bulk of his focus was on the wrinkled figure that now occupied his vision.

He stared in horror at the vistage before him, terror and revulsion warring for dominance inside of him as their eyes locked.

"Come here baby, enough foreplay, it's time for Baba-Sama to take you out for a spin."

And as Lamia Scale's Master give an accompanying eyebrow shake and lewd gesture, Makarov felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head as he fainted, this the final straw for his weary and overtaxed psyche.

And really, who could blame him?

" **Mawhaha!"**

 **A evil cackling could be heard echoing ominously through the H.S.M.S. originating from the captain's quarters as the Crack Fleet glanced around nervously. "Do you know what it was this time?" one questioned warily.**

" **I heard her early saying something about making a boat look like a ship, or was it a ship like a boat? Any idea what she meant?" Around him his comrades sweat dropped, shaking their heads.**


	3. Chapter 3: Peace and Quiet

You pause outside an old, heavy, wooden door, looking up at the sign to confirm it is indeed the entrance to the main office of Crack Ship Harbour. You grasp the old fashioned door handle, turning the knob and allowing the door to swing open on well-greased hinges into a space modeled to look like a drawing room.

One half of the room is dark, currently unoccupied, and the only thing that can be made out is a glinting of light off some darts that have recently found themselves impaled into a wall. The sole source of light in room is an old-fashioned oil lamp. The flame burns strong, easily illuminating the paper strewn desk it resides on.

Sitting in a comfortable-looking chair behind the desk and inspecting a complicated blueprint of a ship is Marie Raven. Sawdust rests in her hair and on her clothes, a token of work in a shipyard, and there's salt stains on her clothes and face, she's been out at sea recently.

She glances up sharply at the sound of your footsteps as you approach. There's a strange glint in her eyes as she takes you, almost as if she were taking your measurements to determine exactly which cannon she could best fit you down the barrel of. Hey, it'd hardly be the first time! Still, caution gets the best of you, and you freeze in the way of prey everywhere when facing down a predator. The smile that crosses her face only serves to put you more on guard, despite that it's clearly meant to be welcoming.

"Hello," she says, the faint remains of an accent flavoring her clear voice into something somewhat foreign, "are you here to apply for a position as cannon fod- I mean as a worker?"

You shake your head.

"Oh", she responds despondently "well if you change your mind we could always use some new blood around here. _Always."_ Something about the way she says it makes you doubt she means it usual sense.

She returns to her blueprint. Not looking she speaks once more.

"Did you need something then? Draconicmaw has the next chapter; she's out in the harbor" Eyes still glued to the blueprint she marks something down on it.

You need no further invitation, you head out.


	4. Life in the Background

It was a common misconception that to be in Fairy Tail meant to be involved in the drunken brawls, property destruction, and overall delinquent behavior, but that was simply not the case. Many members of the guild left themselves out of the debauchery, at least, more often than not.

Max, Laki, Vijeeter, Levy, Nab, Reedus, Mira, Laxus, Juvia, Lucy, Lisanna and plenty more were among that number. Many of those such people were prominent members; in fact, if added together, their prominence might prove to rival those of the trouble makers; they certainly outnumbered them.

Truly, the attention that came with their destructive nakama more often than not made many of them uncomfortable. Mira, Laxus and the like might be fine, but for Nab and Reedus, it was tolerated, at best.

They were nonetheless loved by the guild for their reserve --and they loved their guild in return-- they just preferred to watch the "children" in much the same way your great aunt watches you at family get-togethers. At least, that was how Nab chose to think of it. Really, he wasn't always sure what exactly Reedus was thinking, but hey, that's what you get when dating one of those artistic types.

They had always been the ones in the background, and while Reedus liked to use the opportunities this presented to capture memories onto his canvas, Nab preferred to watch everyone around him. The almost predatory aspect of it appealed to him, and, his guildmates were better than the soap-operas on LacrimaVision!

Really, it was incredible just how often they forget that Nab was there. He and Reedus saw it all, and while his artistic boyfriend might not really get the appeal of his people watching, he had no complaints. He enjoyed their time spent just sitting together in their little back corner.

'Though', Reedus thought, 'it certainly doesn't hurt that Nab's enthusiasm in relating all he'd seen that day is so adorable.' It was one of the few times Nab really relaxed, really let down his barriers.

As an animal seith mage, Nab had to constantly compromise, balancing his wishes with those of his spirits. Unlike Bickslow, whose spirits were both human and stored outside his body, Nab used animal spirits, and they stayed inside of him.

It was for this reason that he was so cautious when choosing jobs. While he always felt the push of his spirits, it was so much stronger while using his magic. Normally he could force himself to ignore the animals, though it took its toll to do so; however, when he called upon their power, they were the ones who took over. If both human and spirit weren't perfectly aligned in their purpose, it could cause disaster.

Reedus understood this, or, at least, he tried to. He knew he didn't really get what it was like to have a bunch of extra souls crammed inside his skull, all with different thoughts and agendas, but he at least tried. That was one of the best parts of their relationship: their willingness to try to understand, and their understanding that it was just that, trying.

So when they got home that night after a long day at the guild and all Nab wanted to do was present the fruits of his "hunt" for information to his mate, Reedus simply sat down at the table to listen.

Wasting no time, Nab immediately began, a specific smug smile on his face that meant whatever gossip he'd gathered today was especially good. Despite himself, Reedus couldn't help but be intrigued. Nab had been following after something specific for weeks, arriving before the guild even opened and coming home only after everyone else had left. While this sort of behaviour wasn't unheard of, this was the first time it had reached this level of intensity and the first time it had lasted this long.

"Mira's been sniffing around Max, his ability to hide his pining has apparently grown dull."

Had he been anyone else, having never experienced this same scenario before, Reedus would have been disappointed with Nab's words. The two of them had known about Max's little crush for years, that was old news, and anything regarding the Straus siblings was run of the mill as the takeover magic they utilised made it even easier for Nab to get a read on their body language. However, Reedus was not every one else, and Fairy Tail's resident artist knew the game being played right now. His lover would build the anticipation until Reedus could no longer stand it, playing with Reedus until he was almost ready to beg, until he simply had to know.

Now Reedus was no needy gossip hound, but he was an artist, and a hopeless romantic. What exactly this had to do with getting him to such a point of desperation he had no clue, but his love insisted that it was the cause. Reedus personally thought that it was simply Nab; he'd always been able to understand Reedus in ways no one else ever had.

"It also seems Ichiya's reached Erza's limit; she's filed for a restraining order. She must think it's likely to go through, as she's definitely relaxing. On the other hand, Master's had no such luck: he's ended up locking himself in his office and putting up barriers to keep everyone out. Mira and Laxus are quite worried about him."

Well, that was even less satisfying than the bit before it. Not only did everyone in the guild already know about the unlucky duo of stalkees, but it wasn't even romantic in nature! He gave Nab a look that clearly told him exactly how unimpressed he was, to which the seith mage responded with a slow blink.

"Is something wrong?"

Reedus simply held his look, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of him whose smile now held a distinct hint of a smirk. He knew Nab knew exactly what he wanted.

"Well, if you insist… are you sure you're fine?"

Reedus let out a little huff, "Wee."

"Alright then…where was I?"

Nab couldn't help but give a internal chuckle at Reedus's narrowed eyes. Really, he just didn't get how other people had a hard time understanding Reedus! Sure he didn't talk much, but he was so expressive, and not just with his paints. 'Really, he might as well be an open canvas for how easy he is to read.' He let out another internal laugh. 'Hehe, canvas.'

Another tiny huff brought Nab back to the present. "Well, Erza's just returned from the magic council where she was filing a-"

The huff his mate let out this time was louder, letting Nab know just how he felt about his teasing.

"Oh I see, have I already said that? Silly me. Ok, so I told you about Erza, how about Master? Max and Mira?"'Oh he's definitely wound up now,' Nab thought, 'still, I bet I can push him even further.'

A trickle of trepidation filtered through the haze of exasperation Reedus had descended into at the predatory glint entering in his amore's eyes and the smirk now firmly etched on his face.

"Let's see then...Mira and Max, Erza, Master, who else? Freed has been limping lately; it seems those two have made up. What else was there again? I just can't seem to remember!"

Again, Reedus felt a surge of loving irritation. He loved Nab, and he wouldn't be Nab if he didn't do this, by must he string him along so?'At least those two are happy again, I wouldn't want the disaster at Tenroe to ruin what they have. Also' he admitted ruefully to himself, 'it would be a shame to split up that color palette, purple and green!'

The sound of a throat clearing pulled him off the path of risque images his mind was traveling down at the thought of all of the lovely pictures to be made with such a pallet. He always did like painting the natural form.

"Oh, I remember one! Lisanna's relationship advice service seems to be going great, though I'd say she might be in need of it herself based on the way she's still following Juvia around."

'He has a point,' Reedus thought 'except that I'm fairly certain that personal interest isn't so much a factor as wanting to help her. Lisanna always did like helping others.' While Nab was the unchallenged king of reading people, he didn't always understand what he read. Between his spirits coloring his perceptions and his growing up in a very different culture, people as a whole weren't always the easiest for him to understand. "All the more reason to stick to the back", he'd say when Reedus expressed his concern over keeping his lover back from mingling with his guild and learning, "everything I want is already here."

"She's not the only who needs to rethink her actions. If Elfman keeps up his current pace, he's going to end up trapped in one of Erza's 'interventions.' Not that it would be uncalled for. I don't think I've seen him totally sober in a week! Cana's thrilled, of course; she's totally taken him under her wing, her 'new apprentice.'"

Reedus made a mental note to stay clear; Ezra's interventions were things of terror. Everyone in the guild -- nay, everyone who knew her -- knew how god-awful stubborn she was. And when she was doing something to supposedly "help" her newest victim, err, benefactor, it became all the worse. Granted, sometimes it was helpful, but, as Natsu could tell you, that didn't really make up for the method.

"Hmm… do you know, Darling? Was there anything else?"

Instantly, all the anticipation and frustration returned with a vengeance. Nab had distracted him from being distracted, and damn if it hadn't worked!

"Well… I guess there's... but, you couldn't possibly care about that. I mean really it's not that big of a deal..."

The look Reedus sent his way was nothing short of venomous, that is, if the one describing it had never seen anything scarier than a venomous animal. One that had seen something that succeeded in inducing more fear than the aforementioned animal would undoubtedly describe that. Afterall, it was a very scary look, one promising pain, retribution, agony--'That's it, I'm hiding his war paints and replacing them with color-changing dye! We'll see how he likes it when his face is covered in colors that would make Asuka jealous. I'm thinking a nice shade of rose would compliment his skin tone nicely.'

\--Agony.

"I mean, I guess I can tell you, you know, if you really want to know. Do you?"

"Wee."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's really not that important, It's really no big deal… Well, actually, Mira might care."

'Come on Reedus, If I've ignored all your glares thus far: why would I suddenly stop now? You can do better than that.' Reedus, for his part, didn't let up on the look. Sure, it hadn't worked so far, but it wasn't hurting, and might even be wearing him down! A few moments past, the two neither breaking eye contact nor expression, fake earnesty and almost-anger unwavering.

'Ok, it's totally not wearing him down.' If anything only made his eyes narrow further, how dare he remain unintimidated by him!

"Lucy might care too, Erza, certainly Natsu! Oh Juvia will definitely have something to say, and Jet and Droy will be ecstatic! Levy will want to know, probably Max too-" here he cut himself off, making a show of considering something for a moment, ticking off a list on his fingers whilst muttering names under his breath. Finishing with his little show, he nodded. "Yup, basically the whole guild!"

Reedus was on the edge of his seat; what could it be that would interest such a wide variety of people?! Whilst Reedus was squirming, a slow look of realisation was passing over Nab's features, the ruse belied only by the smirk dancing in his eyes.

"Wait, if everyone in the guild would want to know...and, you're part of the guild…That would mean -- Reedus, do you want to know?"

Had it been anyone but Nab, and had he been any less aware that the animal-seith mage would not go forward till he got his desired response, he would have remained silent. Unfortunately, long years of experience had taught him his lesson, and so, with a huff that would send any nearby pigs running for the nearest brick building, he replied.

"Wee."

'Did he just smirk?! Oh I can't believe that man, we'll see how he likes the couch for a few nights, see if you're smirking then!' Reedus ignored the fact that there was no way he would make it a few nights, not to mention that he highly doubted Nab would allow himself the banishment in the first place. It was better to allow the self-delusion.

Across the room, Nab had abandoned the pretense, a full blown smirk washing over his features. 'Oh, all this buildup is going to lead to a great time for both of us tonight!"

"Really?" he said, phony doubt still clouding his tone, while the smug look on his face only widened further.

"Wee!"

"Well you see -- wait, is this an invasion of privacy?!? I couldn't do that! But, well, I mean, it's not like I stalked them or anything: anyone with eyes can read the sexual tension between those two! Really, if Gray and Geejel didn't want people finding out they like each other, they should keep their psudo-dates somewhere more private, don't you think Reedus? I mean, as long as I'm only telling people what I've noticed, it should be fine. Don't you think, Reedus? I can tell you, right?"

Reedus opened his mouth, a full, angry, actual tirade that covered exactly what he thought of all this nonsense preparing to spew itself out of his lips, when just what Nab had said caught up to him. He froze, lips still parted. "Did he just say… Gray and Gajeel?!? OH MY MAVIS!!!' He squealed, a real, full-blown sequel passing his lips. 'The palette, the palette!!! Oh my, all those cool shades, they'll contrast so nicely with the passion. I can see it, the height contrast is perfect! Oh, what position should I paint them in first!?'

Nab couldn't help laughing at Reedus' expression: this was priceless! Reedus stood, so deep into lala land he didn't notice boyfriend's amusement at his sake -- which was admittedly likely for that best -- and ran off, intent on locking himself in his studio until each and every one of the risque images floating through his mind was captured on canvas.

As the painter began to run off, Nab quickly stopped laughing.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?!" So deep into his mind, Reedus didn't respond, completely unable to hear him. "Wait, what about-" The words never had a chance to escape his mouth as the sound of the studio door slamming and locking cut him off. Nab stared blankly in the direction Reedus had run, trying to figure out how his plan to get Reedus in bed that night, which had been going so well, had ended in this way.

"But, but-Gahh!"

\--

 **Marie Raven drooped, the hammer falling out of her hands as she placed the last nail into the unusually difficult ship before her.** **"Finally, "she murmured, exhausted. The various crew around could only nod in agreement. Their ship master had been so very busy lately with both the new ship and everything else she hadn't even had the time to shoot cannons at any of them recently, and they were starting to have an overpopulation issue in the barracks.** **" I think, I think I'm ready for bed... "** **The crew stared in shock as the woman before them collapsed unceremoniously, asleep before she even hit the dock.**


	5. The Butterfly's Relationship Dilemma

A groggy Marie sits up, sleepily analyzing her surroundings.

'Why the hell am I on a boat?'

The last thing she can remember is passing out on the dock, so why the hell is she out at sea?! She blinks, eyes finally adjusting the darkness of her surroundings.

'This is the captain's office of the H.S.M.S Crack, what in Neptune's name is this doing out of the harbor?!'

Rising to her feet with a grace borne of years spent on a ship, Marie takes a quick glance around, hands absentmindedly taking a quick inventory. Coat--check, money bag--check, sword...SWORD?!?

Freezing she looks down to where her hand is now comically grasping at the air, as if doing so will magically make her missing weapon reappear in its holster. Frantically, she does a more thorough check. Pistols--gone, boot dagger--gone, stranglecord--gone, arm knife--gone, poison vial necklace--gone, explosives in her hollowed-out boot heel--gone, pointy hair pins--everything is gone!

There exists only one person the putout ship master can think of that has the means, knowledge, and recklessness to do such a thing...

"MAW!!!"

Storming out of the unlocked room, she moves unerringly to the front of the ship, ducking under obstacles and stepping over things in her path without even bothering to look, not needing to. Crew members scramble out of their irate captain's way, one even going so far as to jump off of the ship when seemingly no other means of escape present themselves to the minion. Lord knows why he couldn't just have gone the same way as everyone else, but he is one of the new recruits, and being short on funds has recently lowered their hiring standards.

She comes to a halt in front of where you're currently sitting with a calm, tea-sipping Draconicmaw.

"What in Neptune's craggy blue ass is going on this time!?"

"We," she responds between sips, "are on the run."

"AGAIN?!? Why?!"

The answering glint in Maw's eye's has you inching away from her.

"I gave the fish a new friend."

Marie's response is hardly the typical reaction one would expect at the revelation that one's best friend had just committed murder.

"What?! It was my turn!"

You sit gaping as the Captain beside you merely hums, now turning her cup this way and that, inspecting her tea dregs.

"You got to get us kicked out of the last place, it was my turn," Marie insists angrily. "Gaa!!!"

She turns, grabbing the unlucky underling that happens to be closest as he crawls up over the deck railing, soaking wet from a recent dip in the sea, and proceeds to beat the crap out of him.

Your jaw drops all the further as Maw once more lets out a hum. "Hummm, I need to beware bees." A glance in your direction has her elaborating, "I was reading my tea-leaves, divination." When you still appear confused and more than a bit horrified she follows your gaze to the other Ship Master on board. "Ahh, yes, she has a temper. This is why you take away her more dangerous toys before giving her bad news. Otherwise we wouldn't have and any cannon fodder left. Don't worry she'll get over it after sending about two or four to the hospital wing for a little while."

This time you scoot away so hard you actually fall off the chair, slamming your head on the deck boards and passing out.


End file.
